Welcome to Samezuka Academy
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: When Haru decides to take up a scholarship that was offered to him after last-year's regionals, Makuto doesn't take it too well; leaving Rin to comfort him. Haru moves to Samezuka Academy and gets everything set up in his new school when the time for classes gets closer. (Sousuke x Haru) (Rin x Haru) WARNING: GUY X GUY!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Prologue – Some Things should've Remained Unsaid

Leaving the locker room with a form-fitting black swim suit; decorated with purple stripes, a sapphire-eyed boy dove into the water of an outdoor pool that had been freshly cleaned the day before. He came up and floated on the clear surface; eyes closed. He heard the gate open and close quietly, a bag set on the ground and the sound of someone walking over to the pool.

"Hey Haru." A familiar voice said.

Haru swam to the side of the pool and put his arms on the concrete. "Hey Rin."

"Did I disturb your relaxation time?"

"Not really. I just got here."

"Ah I see." He said standing up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it with his stuff. "So..." He started and he undid his belt. "You ready for practice?" He asked as he tossed his pants over with his stuff; his shoes in front of his bag.

"I guess so. You're pretty happy this morning...why?"

"I got your paperwork all filled out. You're officially-" The shark-toothed boy started to say before the gate opened again; catching both Haru and Rin's attention.

"Hey guys." Another boy said as he set his stuff down.

"Hey Makuto..."

"What were you two talking about?"

Rin looked at Haru.

Haru shook his head just enough for Rin to get the idea and for Makuto not to see.

"Nothing important." Rin simply said before getting in the water with Haru.

"Oh...uh...ok." Makuto said with a smile.

The other swimmers soon showed up, each greeting the others in the pool before changing.

"Um...Haruka-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"You look like you wanna say something. Is there something on your mind?" Rei asked.

"U-uh...yeah kinda..."

Rei smiled. "Haruka-sempai has something to say so listen up!"

Haru sunk a little. _"That was a little uncalled for..."_ He thought before pulling himself out of the water.

Everyone's eyes were on Haru as Rei got into the pool.

Haru cleared his throat. "I...I wanted to tell all of you something that is very important..."

Makuto looked confused, but he waited for his friend to finish.

"I'm not going to be swimming with most of you next year..."

Makuto, Nagisa, and Rei looked completely shocked.

"I'm transferring schools next year..."

"Then where are you going to go to school?" Makuto asked.

"I'm transferring to Samezuka Academy."

"Why would you go there besides the fact that Rin is there?"

"I was offered a scholarship after regionals last year when Rin swam with us."

"And you took it?!"

Haru nodded.

"B-but Haru..."

"Makuto...it's not that I don't wanna keep swimming with you guys...it's just..." Haru stopped and looked down with a sigh. He picked his head back up. "I wanna move on. I want to get better at swimming, but I can't do that if I stay in the same place." Haru said before looking at Rin. "Even ask Rin. He got better while he was studying abroad in Australia. He proved it last time we raced."

Rin smirked at the raven-haired swimmer.

Nagisa looked at Rin. "You did get better come to think of it Rin-chan..."

"Exactly, and I want to get better too."

Nagisa and Rei smiled. "We support you Haru-chan." Nagisa said.

Rei nodded. "If you want to still come here and swim with us like Rin-sempai you're always welcome Haruka-sempai." He said with a sweet smile.

Haru returned the smile. "Thanks you two..."

Makuto got out of the pool.

Haru looked confused. "Makuto?"

Makuto ran his fingers through his hair. "Why Haru..." He asked as he walked over to him. "First we lose Rin to Samezuka and now you?!"

Haru gulped and backed up a bit. "I thought I already told you..." He said looking a little irritated. _"I knew this wasn't going to be easy..."_ He thought. "Look, if you don't want anything to do with me that's your problem, but I want to be a better swimmer, and that's something you need to understand." Haru said before grabbing his stuff. "A real friend that's known me for a while like you have would support me..." He mumbled before leaving.

Rin got out of the pool and ran after Haru. "Haru wait!" He said before grabbing Haru's arm.

Haru looked back at his friend.

"You don' have to leave...you can stay and swim."

"I can look at Makuto...he's mad at me and if he's mad he'll just keep staring at me..."

"We can work around that. C'mon Haru. Please come back to the pool." He said as he held his hand out to him.

Haru went to walk by Rin and was instead pulled under his arm.

"You're not goin' anywhere without me." He said with a smirk.

Haru sighed and turned the smirk. "Okay...fine."

Rin walked with Haru back to the pool. When they got there everyone else was swimming.

Rei stopped, hearing the gate open and shut, and smiled. "Hey. Welcome back Rin-sempai, and of course Haruka-sempai." He said happily.

Rin and Haru returned the smile.

Rin took Haru's stuff and put it next to his. He looked at Haru and saw that he looked a little nervous to be in the same place as Makuto who was much taller than him, and looked stronger than him as well.

Haru gulped and felt like hiding; only to be stopped by a rather muscular arm – Rin's. _"Isn't it obvious that I don't want to be here anymore?! As much as I wanna swim, I can't stand to be stared at all the time, especially if it's Makuto..."_ Haru thought; feeling someone watching him. _"It's already started...great..."_

Rin looked at Haru and then to Makuto; noticing that Haru looked very nervous now. He saw that Makuto wouldn't take his eyes off Haru. "Hey! Makuto!"

"Hm?" Makuto asked; not even moving an inch.

"Would ya quit staring down Haru?! It's freaking the guy out!" He said; his face showing hints of anger and irritation. _"Man...it's like he's in love with him or...something..."_ He thought for a moment. _"That's it! That's why he won't stop staring at him! He's trying to get him to change his mind!"_

Haru stared blankly at the water; just watching it move and ripple as the figures in it moved around.

Rin nudged him. "Hey...Spacey...c'mon." He whispered as he led him into the pool. "Just float and relax..." He whispered again before letting him go.

Haru nodded and floated on his back; trying to avoid eye contact with Makuto as well.

Nagisa and Rei watched as Haru floated around, also keeping an eye on Makuto as Rin had told them without grabbing attention.

Rin sat near one of the walls of the pool and watched Haru. _"I feel bad...He's probably under a lot of pressure..."_ He thought as he watched the raven-haired boy float on the water's surface.

Haru sighed and slid under the water.

"_I guess he wants to be alone..."_ Rin thought before closing his eyes.

Haru glided around underwater trying to forget all of his troubles. _"Why can't he take it like any other good friend I have around here? I don't see what his problem is. Is it THAT bad that I wanna be a better swimmer and do different things instead of doing everything that I would normally do? Why is it me that is taking the hits here?"_ He thought as he glided through the water; a couple tiny bubbles trailing from his eyes. He decided to resurface after a good couple minutes. _"I think I'm done for today...I've had enough..."_ He thought before pulling himself out of the water.

Rin's head perked up as he heard someone getting out. He looked over and it was Haru; his hair not flicked and still in his face. _"Something's off about him. I can't put my finger on it though..."_ He thought as he watched Haru vigilantly.

Haru dried himself off and put his clothes back on.

Nagisa looked over at Rin; worry filling his eyes.

Rin had the same look and decided to get out and talk to Haru.

Haru grabbed his bag and pushed the gate open and left without a word.

Rei and Nagisa got out and sat by the pool instead; while Makuto stayed in the water.

Rin caught up to the raven-haired swimmer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..."

Haru turned; trying not to show that he had been crying.

Rin moved the boy's hair out of his face and saw how upset Haru looked; not to mention the pink-ish color around his eyes as if he'd been...crying. "W-why were you crying?"

Haru's head dropped as he shook his head.

"Hey! Why were you crying? I know you well enough to know that you don't cry very often, but when you do it's something serious. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Rin...seriously..."

"Don't lie to me." He said as Haru's arm for trying to leave. "Talk to me Haru...what's wrong?"

Haru sighed. "Makuto..."

"He's bothering you THAT much?"

Haru nodded.

"Is he the one that made you cry?"

He hesitantly nodded.

Rin pulled his friend into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "I don't like seeing you like this Haru...come to think of it...I've never seen you like this..."

"It's nothing...I'm just going to go home. Okay?"

"No. If you're expecting to go home and be alone you can forget it. I'm going to come with you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1 – Shark and Dolphin – Comfort Zone

Haru sighed. "Fine then c'mon." He said as he walked home.

Rin followed his friend and walked next to him.

They walked in silence all the way to Haru's house.

Haru unlocked the door and walked inside with Rin.

"_Man I can't take this silence anymore!"_ Rin thought as he watched Haru walk to his room. He grabbed the raven-haired boy's arm and jerked him back to look him in the eyes. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong...aside from Makuto bugging you..."

Haru tried to look down but Rin stopped him.

"Haru...c'mon...nobody else is around to hear you...talk to me."

The raven-haired boy had nothing to say.

"So it's just Makuto?"

Haru nodded.

"_He really let this get to him. He made it too easy to get under his skin. I need to do something..."_ Rin thought.

"C-can I go to my room now?"

"If you want to go there alone then no."

"Why does it matter if I'm alone or not?"

"I don't want you to be alone if you feel like shit."

Haru looked at him.

"You need to really try hard to get Makuto out of your head. It's one way to get yourself out of this...mini depression...you put yourself in."

"Mini depression?"

"You made it too easy for him to get under your skin and bug you like he is right now."

"How do I get him out then?"

"You replace him with something else."

"Like?"

"I dunno, but think of something else other than Makuto. Trust me it'll help you a lot."

The boy thought for a couple minutes.

Rin leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes; hearing footsteps. He saw Haru walking to his room as he intended. He sighed. _"He's not making this very easy..."_ He thought before following him. He walked into Haru's room and found him sitting in the windowsill.

Haru's cell phone buzzed; making him jolt a little out of surprise.

"Who is it?"

Haru shrugged and took his phone out of his pocket.

_Hey Haru-Chan. It's Nagisa! Rei-Chan and I were going to go to someplace fun. Did you and Rin-Chan wanna come?_

"Well? Who is it?"

"It's Nagisa."

"What'd he want?"

"He wanted to know if you and I wanted to go "someplace fun" with him and Rei."

"That's sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go Haru?"

"Okay. I don't see why not..." He said before replying.

_Sure. Where can we meet you two?_

Nagisa replied quickly.

_You can meet us just down the steps from your place if that's ok._

Rin looked over Haru's shoulder as he replied.

_Ok. We'll see you guys then._

_Kay! See ya then__._

Haru put his phone back in his pocket and changed very quickly.

Rin looked out the window and watched small birds fly by. He turned when he heard a closet door shut and saw that Haru was ready to go. "Nice outfit..." He said as he out his arm around the swimmer's shoulders and walked out with him.

"Thanks..." Haru said; a small blush crawling across his cheeks.

They walked outside, Haru locked the door before they walked down the steps.

"Haru-Chan! Rin-Chan!"

Rin and Haru looked around and finally spotted the bubbly teen. They waved as he and Rei approached them.

"Hey guys." Rin said with a smile.

Nagisa waved.

"Hi Rin-sempai." Rei said before looking at Haru. "Haruka-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling a little better?"

Haru smiled a little. "Actually...yeah I am. Thanks for asking."

Rei smiled. "Good to hear."

Haru returned the smile and looked to Nagisa. "So where are we going?"

Nagisa giggled a little. "I think you'll like it Haru-Chan." He said before the four left for Nagisa's secret destination.

By the time the four of them reached Nagisa's secret destination, Rei had covered Rin's eyes, and Nagisa had covered Haru's eyes.

"Nagisa are we there yet?" Haru asked.

"Yes Haru-Chan. See look." Nagisa said before letting Haru see where he was taking him.

Haru's eyes widened in excitement as he looked around; seeing water rides and a very large pool. "A water park?"

"Yup. I knew you'd love it!"

Haru smiled. "It's great!"

Rin looked at Haru and saw how excited he was to be there. He smiled and nudged the raven-haired teen. "What're you waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2 – The Fun Begins – Sharkbait!

Rin took Haru into a room to change while Nagisa and Rei went to get tickets.

They came out in their swim trunks and saw Nagisa and Rei coming back with four tickets.

"Here ya go." Nagisa said handing Rin and Haru each a ticket.

"Thanks Nagisa." They said.

"Sure think guys." He said with a smile. "Let's go have some fun!" He said before they all ran into the water park.

Nagisa begged them to go on a couple water slides and play some of the games.

"Can we go on some rides separately now?" Rin asked; a few ideas coming to mind.

"I guess so, but we meet at the big pool in the middle in an hour okay?"

The shark-tooth teen nodded and looked at one of the longest water slides in the park.

Nagisa and Rei went to more of the games.

"Hey Haru..."

"Hm?"

"You wanna go on that one?" He asked pointing to the water slide he was looking at before Nagisa and Rei left.

Haru looked at the water slide. "Wow...that one looks like fun."

"So you wanna go?"

"Yeah c'mon!" Haru said as his eye lit up in excitement.

Rin and Haru ran to the water slide and walked up to the top.

Haru looked around and saw the sign for the slide. _"Oh no..."_ He thought before tapping Rin.

"What?"

"Read the sign..."

Rin read the sign and immediately a blush rushed across his face. "Oh..."

The two boys looked at each other.

"You wanted to go on this one?!" Haru questioned.

"There was no sign at the bottom! How was I supposed to know it was a couple's slide?"

Haru sighed. "So what do we do now? Are we just gonna walk back down the stairs and look like idiots?"

"No..."

"Then what're we going to do?"

"There's no one around to see..."

"So? What does that have to do with-" Haru said before getting what Rin said. "Oh you mean...us...go down...together..."

Rin looked away; his face almost as red as a tomato.

Haru's face turned the same color.

"S-so you wanna go...before someone comes up here and sees us?"

Haru nodded. _"Is he embarrassed to do this with me?"_ Haru thought.

"_I hope he doesn't think I'm embarrassed to be doing this, and if he does then I'll change his mind..."_ Rin thought before sitting at the mouth of the slide.

Haru's face went a very deep shade of red as he sat in front of Rin, feeling his arms wrap around his torso.

They slid down, seeing that there was a lot of beautiful things passing by the see-through parts of the slide.

Rin decided to have Haru face him; seeing his deep colored face. He had Haru against his chest and figured this would be the perfect time for a little "something". He leaned down a little and pressed his lips against Haru's.

Haru's eyes widened. _"H-he's not embarrassed...he did this on purpose..."_ He thought as his eye slowly shut.

Rin deepened the kiss by licking the raven-haired swimmer's lower lip, just asking for an entrance.

Haru hesitantly opened his mouth for Rin to explore; unsure of what to do.

Rin played around with Haru's tongue by outlining it with his own; getting a small moan in return. He smirked inwardly and pulled away so they could catch their breath. "Wow..."

"W-What?"

"You're a...amazing kisser..."

Haru blushed more (if that's even physically possible) and smiled a little. "You're...not bad...yourself..."

The shark-toothed teen chuckled. "Funny..." He said before looking to a light he saw out of the corner of his eye. "Huh. I guess we're almost to the bottom..."

Haru followed Rin's gaze. "I guess so..."

They smiled and hit the water; leaving a giant wake behind them. They had splashed so many people around them and everyone started laughing.

Nagisa and Rei turned around when they heard a crowd laughing. They saw a pool full of people laughing as they stood there soaked. "Wonder what happened..."Rei said.

Nagisa grabbed Rei's hand; making him blush "Let's go find out then." He said with a bright smile. He ran toward the pool with Rei trailing behind. They stopped as soon as they saw Haru and Rin laughing with everyone else. "H-Haru-Chan is...laughing!" Nagisa said with a shocked face.

Rei smiled as he looked at Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun?"

"Yes Rei-Chan?"

"C-could we go on that slide too? I mean...it's the only way to have the same amount of fun as Haruka-sempai and Rin-sempai."

"Sounds like fun! Let's go Rei-Chan!" He said as he ran up the stairs with Rei.

They got to the top and smiled.

Rei saw the sign for the slide and blushed. "Uh N-Nagisa-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that this slide is for...uh...c-couples right?"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "That's why Rin-Chan and Haru-Chan went down this slide!" Nagisa looked at Rei and saw how much he was blushing and started blushing himself. "L-let's go!" He said before sliding down with Rei.

Haru turned to the slide and nudged Rin.

"What?"

"Someone's coming so unless you wanna have someone else smack into you I'd move." He said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the way.

Rin's eyes widened when he saw Nagisa and Rei. _"No way!"_ He though before he and Haru got soaked with everyone else. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Haru's hair mat to his face. He waded over to him and moved his hair away from his eyes, he was still laughing a little though. "Haru...you looked funny!" He said before bursting out laughing with tears rolling down his face because he was laughing so hard.

Haru smiled a little and raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not gonna fall in the water and drown cause you're laughing so hard are you?" He asked; joking of course.

"I hope not!" Rin said; still laughing.

"Was it really that funny?"

Rin started to calm down. "Kinda...kinda..."

Haru sigh and smiled as he shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing...you're just really silly sometimes..."

"Am not!" He said blushing.

"Are too...you're being silly right now..."

"How?"

"Like that...what you just did."

"Ugh...I'm gonna have to..."

"Gonna have to what?"

Rin had a sly grin on his face showing his jagged teeth.

Haru looked a little confused. "What's with the look?"

The shark-toothed teen gave him a seductive-looking face. "Oh nothing..." He said before picking him up.

"R-Rin?! What're you doing?"

"Payback!" He said "Sharkbait..." Rin whispered seductively.

Haru blushed. Did Rin just call him...Sharkbait?! What was THAT all about? "P-payback for what?"

"Calling me silly. I'll SHOW you silly." He said before looking at him as if to ask if he was ready for something.

Haru shook his head; now knowing what he was going to do.

Rin smirked. "Too late for that..." He whispered before dropping Haru into the water.

Haru came up with his hair in his face once again. He flicked it back with his hand; a smirk forming on his face. "You are SO dead..." He said as he stood up.

"I'M dead?"

"Yup. I've got a challenge for ya Rin."

"Go on..."

Haru pointed to a water ride. "That ride has three splash points. We ride it. Whoever is the most soaked has to do whatever the drier person wants."

"You're on!" He said before he and Haru made their way over to the ride.

Nagisa looked at Rei. "R-Rin-Chan...was...holding Haru-Chan and being all flirty with him..."

"I know...I've never seen him do that before..." Rei agreed.

Rin and Haru got in line for the ride; which was moving pretty quickly. They got to the front.

"You ready to lose Haru?" Rin asked with a confident smirk on his face.

"Speak for yourself Rin..." Haru replied; returning the confident smirk.

They got into the two-person car and the ride dashed off.

Haru saw the first soak spot and ducked.

Rin saw it just before the car ran through it and got splashed.

Haru sat up and snickered at him.

The shark-toothed teen growled a little and saw the next soak spot and ducked.

Haru got splashed, but instead of his hair going in his face it was pinned back like he had used too much hair gel (even when he doesn't use any).

Rin sat up and saw what the water did to Haru's hair and fixed it.

They were both anticipating another soak spot, but it came at the wrong time.

Rin ducked quickly before the water could touch him; leaving Haru to take the last splash. He sat up and smirked. "HA! I win Haru!"

Haru smoothed his hair back; only to have it fall back into place. "So you did...impressive..."

The scarlet-haired teen chuckled.

"What?"

"You know what that means don't you Haru?"

Haru sighed as they exited the ride. "Yeah...I know...I have to do whatever you want me to..."

"Exactly!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

Rin thought for a moment.

Haru saw Nagisa running over to them with Rei.

"Haru-Chan! Rin-Chan!" He called before stopping in front of them. "Who won? I bet it was Haru-Chan right?"

Haru shook his head.

"It was Rin-Chan?! Wow!"

Rin smirked.

"So what're you going to have him do?"

"I'll figure it out later..." He said giving Haru a sly grin.

Nagisa giggled. "You two are so cute together!"

The two blushed. "W-what?"

"I said you two were cute together! You two should totally go out..."

Haru looked away; his face becoming redder by the minute.

Nagisa giggled again.

Rei smiled a little, he had to admit Haru looked kinda cute when he blushed.

Rin looked at the big clock in the center of the park. "We should get going..."

Nagisa followed Rin's gaze. "Hm? Oh...yeah I guess so...this was fun! We should definitely do this again sometime." He said with a bright smile.

Rei nodded "I agree. We should definitely do this again sometime."

Rin looked at Haru and saw a small sparkle; making a smile crawl onto his lips.

The four left the water park after Rin and Haru got changed.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Nagisa asked.

"I was hoping to get set up at Samezuka..." Haru said.

"Oh ok. Have fun then Haru-Chan." He said with a bright smile.

Haru smiled a little back and looked at Rin. "You wouldn't mind helping me would you Rin?"

Rin smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't mind at all. I'd love to help."

"Thanks..."

"Sure thing Haru." He said with a smile.

"Well we'll see ya later Haru-Chan! See ya Rin-Chan!" Nagisa said before grabbing Rei's hand and leaving.

Haru looked at Rin with a slightly confused look.

Rin shrugged and put his arm around the raven-haired teen's shoulders. "C'mon. I'll help you get your stuff to the academy."

Haru smiled and walked beside Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3 – Getting Settled – Haru's Chance to Swim with Rin

Rin and Haru packed everything up in boxes.

"Phew...that's done...now what?" Haru's shark-toothed friend asked.

"I have to call the movers." Haru said as he picked up a phone.

"Ah ok..." Rin said as he sat on a pillow that was on the floor. His phone buzzed as Haru called for a moving van.

_Matsouka-sempai where are you? Practice is in an hour!_

Rin sighed. _"Nitori...why won't you ever leave me alone?"_ He thought before replying.

_I'm helping Haru move. I'll be there don't worry so much._

Nitori replied back quickly.

_Oh. Haruka is moving? To where?_

_To a dorm at the academy. I'm gonna introduce him to the team so tell the captain I might be a little late ok?_

_Sure thing Matsouka-sempai!_

Rin smirked and looked at Haru as the raven-haired teen hung up the phone. "Well?"

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Haru said with a smile.

Rin returned the smile. "Good, and Haru..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you..."

Haru blushed. "For what?"

"For wanting to move on...and wanting to step up your game in swimming..."

"You mean like you?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah...like me..."

"R-Rin...am I making the right choice?"

"What do you mean? Are you STILL thinking about Makuto?"

Haru looked down feeling a little ashamed. "K-kinda...I...I'm sorry..." He said; his hair hiding his tear-filled eyes.

"Hey...c'mon Haru..." Rin said lifting his chin. He saw that tears filled the swimmer's sapphire eyes. "Why are you crying so much today? This is so unlike you..." Rin said as he pulled Haru into his arms and held him close.

The two heard the moving truck after a couple minutes and started to help bring down boxes (Rin had calmed Haru down before they arrived).

After the last box was put into the truck the driver walked over to Haru and Rin. "Did you two wanna ride with me or are you gonna take the train?"

Rin looked at Haru.

"Whatever is faster is fine." _"I just wanna get outta here so I can forget you...Makuto...I'm sorry..."_ He thought.

The driver opened the other door. "Well then get in guys."

Rin let Haru get in first. "Go ahead..."

"Thanks..." he said with a small smile.

Makuto was walking up to Haru's house to apologize for how he acted when he saw the truck. He ran as fast as he could to the truck before it could leave for Samezuka Academy. "Haru!"

Haru saw Makuto running up to the truck. _"Oh no...I'm trying to forget you, but you just keep pulling me back to you! Why?"_ He thought before rolling down his window.

Makuto went to Haru's side of the truck and caught his breath. "H-Haru...I wanted to say something to you..."

"What?"

"I...I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I realize now that I was wrong to be like that when you're right...you deserve to move on, and...I support you..."

Haru's eyes widened.

In that moment Makuto snapped (yes he apologized, but that doesn't mean he's not mad at Haru for leaving without asking him if he should go to that school or not). "Just don't bother coming back to swim with us..." He said with a glare as he walked off.

Rin wanted to get out of the truck and punch him in the face for saying that to Haru.

Haru wanted to just crawl into a dark cave and die there; his best friend never wanted to see him again.

The driver decided that moment was the best moment to drive away and head off to Samezuka. He truly felt bad for Haru; knowing how close Makuto and him were. He gave Rin a quick look that told the shark-toothed teen to comfort his friend.

Rin put and arm around Haru's shoulders and pulled on him so that he was leaning on his shoulders. He rubbed the shoulder that his hand was around and put his head on Haru's. "I'm so sorry Haru..." He whispered.

Haru was silent for the entire ride; knowing that if he were to try to say something he'd burst into tears.

The driver, soon enough, pulled into the Samezuka Academy parking lot. "I-I'll help you get everything to his room..." He said looking at Rin with worried eyes.

Haru slid out of his seat and picked up a couple boxes and carried them inside; already knowing where he was staying (thanks to Rin giving him a tour). He had gotten his dorm room key in the mail along with his schedule (even though school doesn't start for another week). He got to his room, put the boxes down, and unlocked the door. Once he opened the door, he walked in, put the boxes down and went back down to get more boxes; leaving the door open for Rin and the kind truck driver. He walked by Rin...not a sound.

"_Makuto! I swear if I ever see you again you asshole I'll kill you!"_ He thought as he put the boxes he was carrying in Haru's room. He went back to get more boxes like Haru had.

The driver was very helpful with unloading the boxes and carrying them up to Haru's room. _"Poor kid...Makuto really stomped on his heart. I hope the kid will be ok..."_ he thought as he put boxes in Haru's room and went back to his truck. He handed Rin a couple boxes and then Haru a couple boxes. _"That's the last of 'em."_ He thought before shutting the back of the truck. 'Have a nice night boys...and uh...Haru?"

Haru turned and looked at the driver.

"This one's on me..." He said with a smile before getting in his truck and driving off.

Haru barely smiled and walked inside with the boxes he was handed. He got to his room and put the boxes with the others that were neatly stacked on one side of the room. He saw Rin lying down on the bottom bunk.

"Is this one gonna be yours?"

"I guess so. It really doesn't matter to me..."

"Okay."

The two started to unpack everything and put them in the right places.

"So when do you have practice?"

"In fifteen minutes..."

"You sure you wanna keep helping me? You might be late..."

"I don't give a damn..." Rin said with a smirk as he made Haru's bed.

Haru was putting his clothes away in one of the closets and one of the dressers. _"I guess I'm gonna have a roommate...great..."_ He thought as he put away the last shirt he had.

"Oh I'll be right back I promise." Rin said before leaving.

Haru sighed and opened the curtains. _"Nice view..."_ He thought before sitting on his bed to wait for Rin to come back.

Rin came back with what looked like a folded white cloth.

"A white cloth?"

"No take it."

Haru took it and unfolded it on his bed; only to see that it was an official Samezuka Academy uniform. He smiled and immediately tried it on; not even caring that Rin was still in the room watching.

Rin blushed a little. _"Excited much?"_ He thought as Haru pulled the jacket over his shoulders and turned around.

The raven-haired teen turned and looked at his shark-toothed friend. "Well? How do I look?"

"Y-you look...amazing...it suits you so well." He said with a smile.

Haru returned the smile. He heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a guy with boxes behind him. "Can I help you?" Haru asked; only to finally recognize him. "S-Sousuke Yamazaki?"

Sousuke smirked. "Hey there Nanase. Can I come in...roommate?"

Haru moved out of the way and helped Sousuke with his stuff (just to be nice).

Rin saw Sousuke and his eyes widened. "S-Sousuke..."

"Hey Rin. Long time no see." He said with a smirk before directing Haru to where his boxes would go until they were unpacked.

"Need some help there?" Rin asked.

Sousuke smiled. "Sure...thanks..."

"No problem." He said as he picked up a couple boxes and carried them in.

Haru got the last few and put them with the others. "There...those were the last ones." He said as he leaned against the wall next to them.

Rin and Sousuke smiled.

"Well...I'm gonna go get ready for practice. I'll be back later to meet up with both of you. 'Kay?"

Sousuke and Haru nodded and smiled.

Rin returned the smile and left; closing the door behind him; leaving Sousuke and Haru alone.

"You mind helping me unpack...Haru?"

"_He never calls me by my nickname! He always calls me Nanase! What's goin' on?"_ He thought before walking over to the stack of boxes. "Nope." He said picking up some boxes and putting them on the floor and unpacked what was in them; asking Sousuke where he wanted some of the stuff in them.

Sousuke smiled and unpacked boxes as well. _"Well this is different...he's not as childish as he used to be...I could hang around with this Haruka Nanase anytime."_ He thought as he smirked to himself.

The two finished and heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it..." Haru said as Sousuke changed into something he's wear down to the pool.

"Thanks..."

"Sure..." He said as he opened the door and saw Rin. "Oh hey Rin."

"Hey. You two getting along okay?"

"Yeah. Sousuke's getting ready for practice."

"Okay. Are you ready? Or is that a trick question?"

Haru lifted his jacket and dress shirt to revile the top of his swim suit. "What do you think?"

"Trick question." He said as Haru fixed his uniform.

Sousuke had his swim team stuff on and opened the door the rest of the way; startling Haru a little.

"We goin' or what?" He asked before he looked down at Haru.

"What about you? You haven't been introduced yet..."

"I was going to bring him down with us and introduce him then, and hopefully get him on the team."

"Captain's in charge of who gets on the team."

"Yeah I know that smartass! I meant I was going to convince him to see what Haru's got."

"Oh...well why didn't you say that in the first place?!" Sousuke argued.

"Let's just go..." Haru said as he walked out; making Sousuke fall forward a little because the taller boy had been leaning on him slightly.

Sousuke nodded and walked out; moving out of the way for Haru so he could unlock the door. "I'm gonna get the spare key on the way if that's ok..."

"Sure..." Rin and Haru said.

They walked to the main office so Sousuke could get the spare key to his dorm and the three walked to the pool.

Rin looked at Haru; seeing he look rather nervous and nudged him. "I'll be right beside ou the entire time...don't worry Haru." He whispered.

Haru gulped and nodded as the three walked into the indoor pool.

The captain was waiting for Rin and Sousuke to get there and turned around. "Ah finally! Rin! Sousuke! Good to see you decided to show up, and only five minutes late. Not bad boys, but who's this?" He asked as he walked in front of Haru.

"Captain, this is Haruka Nanase. He just transferred here from Iwatobi." Rin said.

"Oh yeah. I remember you. You're a great swimmer Nanase, but I gotta be fair so show me what you've got after you change in the locker room." He said before looking at Rin and Sousuke. "You two wait with the others till I get back ok?"

The two nodded and walked over with the others.

The captain showed Haru to the locker rooms. "By the way, the name's Seijuro Mikoshiba. I'm the captain of this swim team. Nice to formally meet you Haru." He said holding his hand out.

Haru shook hands with the boy and continued walking through the locker room.

"I recommend you pick a locker near Matsouka or Yamazaki, in case ou have questions."

Haru nodded and found a locker that was across from theirs.

"You can just put your things inside for now...well see if you make the team first..." He said with a wink.

Haru smile and nodded.

Seijuro left and walked back to the rest of the team.

"Where's Nanase?" Sousuke asked.

"Getting changed. I wanna see what he's got before we practice."

He nodded.

Haru opened the doors; changed and ready to go.

"You ready to show us what you've got Nanase?" Seijuro asked.

Haru got on a platform and nodded. "Yes sir." He said; focusing on the water.

The captain nodded at one of the other swimmers.

The swimmer nodded back and got on the neighboring platform.

"Ready?" He said before blowing his whistle.

The two dove off their platforms; Haru going farther than usual.

Haru breached the surface smoothly as his body glided through the water. _"This is my only chance to prove that I'm worthy to swim with Rin...for the team..."_ He thought as he kicked of the other side; blasting ahead of the other swimmer next to him.

Both Seijuro and the other team members watched in awe, especially Rin and Sousuke; they've never seen Haru swim with such determination and swiftness before.

Haru's hands slapped the side of the pool as he finished and caught his breath; hearing the cheers from some of the other swimmers he knew he had won. He pulled himself out of the water and helped the other swimmer out too. "That was a good race. Nice job out there." He said shaking the guy's hand.

The other swimmer nodded and smiled. "You too Nanase. Congrats."

Seijuro walked over to them and dismissed the other swimmer back to the others. He looked at Haru with a smile on his face and a swim team jacket in his hands. "It's yours if you want it. We'd be happy to have ya Nanase."

Haru looked at Rin and Sousuke.

The two nodded and smiled.

Haru looked back at the jacket in front of him and gladly accepted it. "Thank you very much sir."

"Well don't just stand there! Put it on!" Rin said.

Haru unfolded the jacket and slid his arms in and pulled it over his shoulders.

The jacket fell perfectly over his broad shoulders and it wasn't too tight on his arms. It was a perfect fit.

Haru smiled.

"Well?" The captain and Rin asked.

"It fits perfectly..."

The two smiled at him.

Rin walked up to him and put his arm around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to him. "Nice job out there Haru."

Nitori stood and watched; feeling a little envious of the raven-haired teen who was with Rin.

Haru laughed a little as Rin ruffled his hair.

Sousuke smirked and put his arm around both of them, though he couldn't help but feel a little...jealous of Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 4 – Samezuka Swim Team – Dorm Room Troubles

Haru laughed a little as Rin messed up his hair.

Seijuro smiled and put his hand out to the raven-haired teen. "Welcome to the team Nanase."

Haru smiled and gladly shook his hand as some of the other team members acknowledged him.

"Now! Let's swim!" The captain said.

"Yes sir!" The rest of the swimmers said before getting ready to practice.

Rin, Haru, and Sousuke got ready as well; getting on the first three platforms. _"Let's see who's really gotten better..."_ They thought before they heard Seijuro.

"Ready?" He said before blowing his whistle.

The three dove into the water; Haru going just as far as last time. All three were swimming free-style; Haru getting faster and faster within each stroke.

"_The guy's like a monster!"_ Rin thought as he tried to catch up to him.

"_Someone's been practicing..."_ Sousuke thought as he too tried to catch up.

Nitori watched as Haru pushed of the opposite wall and blasted by Rin and Sousuke before they could turn. He was shocked. _"No one can beat Rin-sempai!"_ he thought as he continued to watch.

Haru's hands slapped against the wall; finishing in first.

Rin then finished second; leaving Sousuke to finish third. He pulled himself out of the water and looked at Haru who was leaning against the side of the pool. "Hey..."

Haru turned to see Rin holding his hand out to him. He took his hand and was pulled out of the pool.

"Nice job...you really got better..." Rin said after letting go of his raven-haired friend's hand.

"Thanks..." He said before helping Sousuke out of the pool.

"I could've gotten out myself, but thanks anyway Nanase."

"Sure thing..." He said before sitting on one of the benches.

Rin followed him and sat next to him. "How did you get so good right under my nose? I was always at practice with you and everyone else and yet...you got far better than I thought..."

Haru smiled a little. "I wanted to surprise you. When I took the scholarship I practiced alone in the ocean after swimming with everyone else at Iwatobi."

"Well then consider me surprised because I've really never seen you swim like that before." Rin said with a chuckle.

Sousuke walked over and sat down on the other side of Haru. "What're we talking about?"

"I asked Haru how he got so good right under my nose."

"Ah. Okay." He said before looking at Haru. "So how did you get so good?"

"I practiced alone at the ocean when practice at Iwatobi was over."

"That's it?"

"Everyday...yeah..."

"E-everyday?!"

Haru nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is..." he said with a shrug before getting up; seeing that one of the lanes was free.

Rin and Sousuke watched as Haru pulled his goggles down over his sapphire eyes and dove into the water. _"Amazing, modest, and WILL be mine."_ They thought before seeing that two other lanes opened up. They pulled their goggles down onto their eyes and dove into the water.

Rin quickly tried to catch up to Haru as he blasted ahead of Sousuke.

The raven-haired boy didn't bother to look back, he just kept striding forward. He looked beside him; seeing that his shark-toothed friend had finally caught up to him. His eyes widened. _"Rin...wow..."_ He thought before smirking and speeding up.

Seijuro stopped before diving into the pool and saw how fast Haru was going; his eyes widening. _"He's not going to be able to stop! He'll have to turn again to slow down!"_ He thought. "Nanase! You gotta slow down so you don't strain anything! You won't be able to stop at the speed you're going at right now!"

Haru heard him and started to slow down a little. He decided to turn and take a couple more laps.

Sousuke and Rin finished and pulled themselves out of the water.

Seijuro watched in amazement. _"He was going so fast...and was still able to turn like that..."_ He thought as Haru turned again; breaching the water's surface shortly after.

The raven-haired swimmer's hands touched the side of the pool as he finished. He waded in the water for a bit to cool down and went under after taking his cap and goggles off. He came back up and smoothed his hair out of his face instead of just flicking it out of his face.

Rin saw this opportunity to walk to the edge of the pool and poke his head. "Hey."

"Hm? Oh hey Rin. What's up?"

Rin took Haru's wrists and pulled him out of the pool and put his arm around his neck. "So...you got plans this weekend?" He asked as they walked to the locker room; Rin picking up Haru's jacket as they walked.

"Uh...I don't-" Haru tried to say before Sousuke cut in.

"Whoa whoa whoa there Matsouka! Who said you were going to do anything with Nanase?"

"What's it to you?! I was just asking a simple question, and uh by the way, you interrupted him."

Haru sighed and left them to argue in front of Rin's locker and quickly got changed. "I'll see you two later...I guess...if you're not still arguing..." He said before leaving.

"Haru wait!" Rin said before the door shut. He sighed and shot a glare at Sousuke. "What the hell is your problem? I just wanted to hang out with him like I used to. I wasn't asking him out on a date if that's what you thought I was doing..." The shark-toothed boy said as he put his uniform on after changing.

"Well it sounded to me like you were asking him out, and us yeah...kinda his roommate!"

"So?"

"So, I should get the first shot at him."

"You mean to say that you like him too, and just because you're his roommate you get the first date with him?"

"Exactly."

"That is SO not happening. Haru was mine to begin with." Rin said as he shut his locker.

"What makes you say that?" Sousuke asked shutting his locker as well.

"I've already made my first move on him." The red-head said with a sly smirk.

"What did you do?!" Sousuke asked as he walked up to the other swimmer.

Rin smirked showing his shark-like teeth and whispered. "I kissed him on a waterslide. You need to pick up the pace unless you're willing to lose to me because he lost a bet to me and I have the perfect thing for him to do."

"What was the bet then?"

Rin looked frustrated before walking toward the door. "MAN! Do you have to know EVERYTHING that has to do with Haru?!"

"Kinda!"

"No way!" Rin said before leaving Sousuke in the locker room.

Haru unlocked his dorm room door and walked in, shut the door behind him and changed into something more comfortable to wear to bed (even though it was only around sunset, but why not right?). He grabbed his headphones and his mp3 player and lied down on his bed to listen to music and relax.

Rin walked to his room; enraged by what Sousuke said back in the locker room, but as he passed by Haru's room he could've sworn he had heard him singing. _"I-is he...singing?! His voice...he's good..."_ He thought before he kept walking down the hall to his room.

Sousuke left the locker room and walked to his room, and the whole way there he couldn't stop thinking about what Rin said; it just played over and over in his mind. _"I kissed him on a waterslide."_ Sousuke got to the dorm he shared with Haru and knocked in case he was changing.

Haru barely heard the knocking and turned the volume down. "Come in..."

Sousuke smirked and opened the door. He walked in to see Haru lying in his bed with his headphones on. "What cha doin'?"

"Listening to music. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You want to know a lot about me ever since I came to this school..." The sapphire-eyed boy said as he took the headphones off and put them on his dresser along with his mp3 player.  
"Your point?" He said as he started to change into something more comfortable to wear (seen as how he wasn't going anywhere else); not even caring if Haru was watching or not.

"My point is that I'm curious as to why you want to know so much about me all of the sudden...last time I checked you pretty much hated me..." He said as he lied back down on his bed.

"I was wrong about you Nanase..."

"What're you talking about Yamazaki?"

"I'm talking about me thinking that you were a person who was totally oblivious to everything, someone who really doesn't care for anyone else..."

Haru looked a little hurt and stayed silent.

"I thought you were only switching here to get closer to Rin, and to be completely honest with you, I was a little jealous..."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Rin..."

"Why?" Haru asked as he propped himself up on his forearms.

"He already gets to spend so much time with you when you swim, and when I heard that you were transferring here...I thought that maybe it was my chance to make things right between us..."

"U-us? What do you mean by us?" Haru asked; now standing again. His eyes were full of curiosity.

Sousuke finished changing and looked at the curious raven-haired boy. "I'm sorry for what I did before...for...ya know...all that stuff I said at regionals..."

"You're still hung up on that? Sousuke, I put that at the back of my mind, forgot basically."

Sousuke was silent this time.

"Look, I don't mean to sound too blunt when I say things, but I really don't think that you should be apologizing for something that happened some time ago..."

"There was something I also wanted to tell you..."

"And that is?"

"The reason why I was such an ass to you that day..." Sousuke said as he started getting closer to Haru.

"Then...?" Haru asked as he backed up; not knowing that there was a wall behind him.

"I just wanted you to stay away from Rin...so I could have you to myself..." Sousuke said as he cornered Haru against the wall.

"_A wall...damn...it happens every time with him!"_ Haru thought before trying to find a way to get away from the wall.

Sousuke leaned into Haru; his lips just inches away.

Haru found a last-minute escape from being pinned to the wall and took it. He slid down the wall and went under Sousuke's arm. He really had no place to go and quickly texted Rin.

_Sousuke's acting really strange and he's trying to make a move on me...help!_

The back of Haru's foot bumped into his bed as he fell backwards. He didn't have enough time to look at Rin's text before being pinned down against his bed by his hands.

Sousuke held Haru's hands above his head as he kept his legs from moving around.

Haru's phone slipped out of his pocket and the time flashed into the small box on the front that indicated he had an unread message; making him hide it under his back to keep Sousuke from seeing the bright screen.

Sousuke leaned in and pressed his lips against Haru's.

Haru's eyes widened. _"O-oh no. This is what he meant by us. But we never had something!"_ He thought before the door opened.

"Haru I got you text I-" Rin started to say before seeing what Haru pinned to his bed by Sousuke. "Came as fast as I could..." He finished before glaring at Sousuke.

Sousuke got off of Haru and looked confused. "What text?" He asked as he looked at Haru.

Haru gulped. "Y-you were freaking me out a little and I didn't know what else to do..."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You were in heat! You wouldn't have listened to me anyway!" Haru argued; his voice a little shaken.

Rin put some distance between Haru and Sousuke by pushing him away from Haru's bed. "Stay away from Haru. He doesn't like you that way!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Sousuke said getting in Rin's face.

Haru got out of bed and got between them. "STOP IT!"

The two stopped immediately. _"He actually can yell..."_ They thought. All they could do was silently glare at each other.

Haru sighed. "Look. Both of you are nice guys when you wanna be, but I'm not entirely ready for a relationship just yet...I still have other things to get over..." He said before walking over to the window.

Rin looked at Haru with concerned eyes. He walked over to him. "Is it Makuto still?"

Haru nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah..."

Sousuke looked confused. "What happened?"

"When I told my friends that I was transferring here...one of them told me that he supported me, but then he said not to come back..."

"Oh..."

Rin took the raven-haired boy by the shoulders. "Then he's not a real friend, no matter what you went through with him. If he said that after all of what you two had gone through then nothing was real...you've got real friends, but he's not one of them." He said with a determined look as he stared into Haru's sapphire eyes.

The raven-haired teen's eyes were widened with surprise. _"Rin..."_ He thought as he stared into his shark-toothed friend's ruby orbs.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5 – Scores to Settle – Sapphires, Rubies, and Tourmalines

Haru leaned against the window and ran his fingers through his hair.

"H-Haru? You okay?" Rin asked.

The swimmer sighed. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'll be right back..." Sousuke said before leaving with his tooth brush and toothpaste.

Rin and Haru watched him leave.

The shark-toothed teen looked back at Haru.

"I guess I'll talk about it..."

"Do you WANT to talk about it is the question."

"Sure..."

"Are you positive?"

Haru nodded.

"Ok. What's wrong?"

"Well...it's so weird getting all of this attention. I'm just not used to it..."

"What did you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. I don't really even know how to express how I feel about someone sometimes..."

"Did you want me to tell Sousuke to leave ou alone?"

"No...I want to do that myself..."

"Ok..."

"I want to learn..."

"Learn what?"

"How to express how I feel...you good at that..."

Rin blushed and scratched his neck. "Y-yeah...I guess you could say so..." He said before realizing what Haru meant. His eyes widened. "Y-you want me to...do what I did back at the water park?"

Haru blushed and looked away. "Y-yeah..."

Rin felt a smirk crawl onto his lips as he moved closer to his raven-haired friend.

Haru blushed as he started to feel Rin's breath on his neck.

Rin gently put Haru on his back on his bed and pressed their lips together.

The teen blushed more as Rin slid his tongue into his mouth and felt his face start to burn up along with his ears. _"There's barely any force, just gentleness. It feels right..."_ He thought as their lips parted.

"How was that?" He asked before noticing Haru's face and ears were a bright red. "I'm guessing you liked that?"

Haru nodded. "Y-yeah..."

Rin smiled gently at him and leaned down again and this time kissed his forehead and got off him.

The raven-haired teen sat up and looked at his shark-toothed friend. "Um...y-ya know how you asked what I was doing this weekend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well uh..." Haru started before looking away a little; his shyness getting the better of him. "I-I'm not really doing anything...if you had something in mind..."

Rin smirked. "Good."

"Huh? I-I don't get it. Why are you smirking at me like that?"

"You and I are going someplace fun, and it'll be fun for both of us trust me ok?"

Haru nodded. "Okay."

Sousuke came back; only to see what looked like Rin and Haru just talking (but we know the truth). "Did I miss anything?"

"N-nope..." Haru said; trying so hard not to stutter.

Sousuke looked to Rin for an answer; seen as how Haru seemed a little...how he'd say "shaken for some odd reason." "Well?"

Rin shook his head. "Nah. I was just about to leave...so uh...night." He said opening the door.

"Yeah...night..." _"He's hiding something..."_ He thought as he watched Rin leave.

"Night Rin..." Haru said; his voice sounding a bit more confident.

Rin smiled and shut the door and walked back to his dorm. He shut his door and sighed.

"Something wrong Matsouka-sempai?" Nitori asked.

"No. I'm just tired. Don't worry about me."

"I'm only asking because you left so suddenly and ran to Haruka-kun's room"

"It was nothing...he just had something he wanted to talk to me about and said it was important. You know how much I care about importance right?" Rin lied with a smile.

"Oh okay. I'm just glad it was nothing bad..." He said as he climbed up into his bed.

"Yeah. Night Nitori..." he said as he too climbed into bed after turning of the light.

"Good night Matsouka-sempai."

Sousuke put his stuff back on his dresser and sighed. "Long day huh?"

Haru lied down. "Yeah..."

"Ya know uh...Haru..." Sousuke started to say before turning the light off and climbing into his bed above the raven-haired swimmer. "I-I'm really sorry about...ya know...making a move on you like that...I didn't know you weren't ready for that kind of thing."

"It's not that I wasn't ready. For one thing, I wasn't expecting it, and I just don't know how to understand some of the feelings that I get about certain things..."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I'm still trying to understand what love is exactly...I just can't seem to get it..." He said as he turned onto his side.

A smirk curled onto the Tourmaline-eyed teen's lips. "I could teach you."

"N-no...that's not necessary...I-I can learn on my own..."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself..."

"I-I'm sure..."

Sousuke silently jumped down onto the floor and sat on Haru's bed. "It's no trouble..."

Haru turned over when he heard Sousuke's voice so close and nearly screamed from being startled. He jumped a little. "N-no. It's fine...I'll learn on my own...just uh...g-go back to bed..."

"Haru..."

Haru didn't really want to be tampered with anymore and propped himself up on his forearms. "I mean it. I'm fine."

Sousuke was surprised; in an instant from being shy and stuttering, Haru had shown that he's confident and clear. "Haru..."

"Just...go to sleep." He said before lying back down and turning away from him.

Sousuke stood and climbed back up into his bed and lied down; shutting his eyes soon after.

Haru fell asleep; slightly consumed by guilt.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 6 - Scores to Settle – Sapphires, Rubies, and Tourmalines (continued)

Haru woke up with the sun hitting his eyes and hearing knocking at the door. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and smoothed his hair back; it falling back into place afterwards. "What? It's open..." He said; his voice still a little groggy after just waking up. His head turned as the door opened and a built figure walked into the room. He looked up at the figure to see it was Rin.

"It's time to get up Haru..."

"Is school starting yet?"

"Not for three more day."

"Oh that's right..."

"You wanna go to the pool?"

"I-I guess...where's Sousuke?"

"I saw him in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Oh...does he know where we're going?"

"He will..." Rin said as he walks over to Haru's dresser and wrote down a note.

"What're you doing?"

"Writing a note for Sousuke so he'll know where we are."

"Oh..." He said as he got out of bed.

Rin looked over at him and smirked. "You look nice for someone who just got up."

Haru returned the smirk. "Thanks..."

The shark-toothed teen chuckled and tossed some clothes and a swim suit to his raven-haired friend.

Haru caught all of the articles of clothing thrown to him and put them on.

Rin walked over to his friend after waiting for him to get dressed. "Ready?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah...let's go..."

Rin smiled and put an arm around the swimmer's shoulders. "Alright then." He said as he closed the door behind them.

Haru locked the door and left the note on the door for Sousuke.

The two swimmers walked down to the pool and into the locker room.

"So Haru..." Rin started.

Haru looked over at Rin as he changed. "Hm?"

"How about a race huh?"

"Sounds like fun, but I'll need to warm up first."

"Of course, and I'll join you." He said with a smirk.

"No tricks Rin." Haru teased.

"Oh no not me...I'd never do such a thing." Rin teased back.

They finished changing and walked out to the pool.

Haru started stretching his arms; catching the attention of a certain red-headed teen.

Rin was blushing a little (trying so hard to be vigilant) as he watched the rave-haired teen's muscles move with him and decided to stretch too.

Haru finished stretching and looked at Rin; seeing his muscles move with his body. He blushed and looked over at the water; trying not to make it so obvious that he was looking.

The red-haired teen finished stretching at looked at Haru. "Haru?"

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised you're not in the water yet..."

"I...I was waiting for you..."

Rin's eyes widened a little in shock. _"Waiting for me? This is new?"_ He thought.

"What?"

"Y-you've just never waited to go in water before. Why now?"

Haru shrugged. "Dunno. I just kinda thought I'd make a couple changes here and there with myself..."

"Oh..." Rin started with a smirk. "So this is the new Haru?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"So...you gonna change anything else that I should know about?" He teased.

"Uh...n-not that I can think about right now..."

"I'm kidding. C'mon let's swim!"

Haru smiled and dove into the pool with Rin. The very sound of water in his ear gave him a rush of energy as he glided through the water.

Rin looked beside him and saw Haru dart ahead of him. _"Heh...same Haru in the water..."_ He thought before trying to catch up to him.

Haru turned quickly and blasted forward; leaving a cluster of bubbles behind him as he breeched the water's surface a little more than half-way across the pool.

Rin's eyes widened. _"He gets faster every time he swims...more...fish-like..."_ He thought before almost catching up to Haru before their race came to an end.

Haru finished first and tried to catch his breath. _"It's like I'm going faster all the time."_ He thought before feeling arms wrap around his waist; making his face get a red tint to it. He looked back to see who the arms belonged to; only to see Rin, a sly yet gentle smirk curled onto his lips.

"Hey there Haru..."

"R-Rin...I said no tricks..."

"This isn't a trick. It's just me being me."

Haru gulped as he felt Rin's hands grip onto his hips.

Rin leaned down and nipped at the side of Haru's neck. "You taste good when you've been in chlorine..." He said with a smirk as he nipped more towards the front of Haru's throat.

The raven-haired teen's face burned a deep shade of red as the red-headed teen moved down the front of his neck.

Rin spun Haru around so that they were facing each other and continued to bite at Haru's lower neck.

Haru let s moan escape from his throat; just below where Rin was nipping.

The shark-toothed teen smirked and looked up at the red-faced swimmer. _"Someone's liking what he's getting."_ He thought as he kissed from Haru's collar bone up to his jaw line. He moved up to his lips and slid his tongue inside the raven-haired teen's mouth when the swimmer gasped.

Haru felt his face burn as Rin backed him up into the wall.

Rin broke the kiss and looked into Haru's deep sapphire pools; smiling gently as he did so.

"H-how come you're doing all of this now?" The raven-haired teen asked.

"All of what? Kissing you?"

Haru nodded.

"I would've been kissing you at the pool, but I didn't wanna make Makuto jealous..."

"B-but...I-I never thought..." Haru tried to say before stopping; he was stuttering a lot!

"Never thought what?"

Haru was silent; no longer trusting his voice.

"You never thought that I'd like you like I'm showing you?"

The raven-haired teen nodded.

Rin chuckled a little. "Haru...don't be ridiculous. I've always had a "thing" for you. I guess I never really showed it because I was afraid that either you wouldn't like me back, or Makuto would do something to ruin it..." Rin said as he looked into Haru's eyes; letting the other teen know that he was telling the truth. "I wanted to show you how much I cared about you, but...when I saw that Makuto was always with you, no matter where you went, I figured that Makuto would do something to make you not want to talk to anyone, including me, and I thought he's keep you away from me if he knew..."

Haru was shocked; Rin...afraid of Makuto?! "Rin...I...if I only knew earlier..." He started before looking down feeling a little ashamed.

"Haru?"

"If I had known earlier...I would've spent more time with you..."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore...you're here with me now and that's all that matters. I don't care about what happened in the past...I'm with the one I love the most NOW so I'm happy." He said with a gentle smile as he lifted Haru's chin so their eyes would meet.

Haru returned the smile and wrapped his arms around the shark-toothed teen's neck. "You mean all that?" He asked in a whisper.

"Damned if I don't." Rin whispered back. He lifted Haru out of the water and climbed out of the pool. "Let's get changed and go back to your dorm or something'."

"Okay."

They walked into the locker room and got changed.

"Rin I'm gonna go get a water from the soda machine okay? I'll meet you in the hall."

"Okay. Don't take too long."

"Sure." He said before walking to the soda machine.

Rin walked outside into the hallway and waited for Haru; talking to Seijuro as he passed by.

Haru put a dollar into the machine and selected a water. He grabbed the bottle, but didn't turn; feeling like someone was behind him, just waiting for him to turn. He had a serious look on his face, but underneath he was scared. "What do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want...Nanase."

"_S-Sousuke! Shit..."_ Haru thought before turning slightly so he was facing the Tourmaline-eyed teen leaning against the wall; not too far from where Haru was standing (in front of the soda machine). "S-Sousuke...why are you here?"

"I found the note you left on our door and decided to come and swim with you guys; only that's not what I found when I quietly came in..." Sousuke started.

Haru gulped. _"H-he saw that?!"_ He thought as his fear started to show through the serious look he wore.

"I did see you two in the water, but I didn't see any practicing."

"T-then?"

"I saw Rin kissing you, and you like it." He said as he stepped closer.

Haru took a step back. _"Not this again..."_ He thought as he continued to step back as Sousuke stepped forward. He felt his back slam against the soda machine glass. His eyes darted up to Sousuke as the taller boy's hands blocked any form of escape. His sapphire orbs stared into Sousuke's tourmaline orbs; a hint of fear was lingering in his pupils.

Sousuke stared back into Haru's eyes; seeing the very small hint of fear and leaned into him, pressing him against the soda machine, and kissed him.

Haru's sapphire orbs widened; feeling the heat coming off of the taller boy's body. _"Seriously? This AGAIN?!"_ He thought before hearing footsteps. _"Rin!"_

Rin stopped for a moment. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sousuke pulled away and looked back at Rin; his eyes suddenly widen. _"Uh oh..."_ He thought as Rin walked toward them.

The shark-toothed teen pulled the other swimmer away from Haru letting the raven-haired boy slide down and sit on the floor; gasping and shaken slightly. He looked down at his friend and then looked back at Sousuke. "What did you do to him?"

Sousuke smirked. "Ask him when he can speak." He said before walking away; shoving Rin's shoulder to the side.

"H-Haru?"

Haru was still trying to catch his breath, but he still looked up at Rin; acknowledging his voice.

"What did he do?" He asked as he crouched next to him.

The raven-haired teen simply just leaned on Rin's shoulder in exhaustion. "T-too much..."

"Too much what?"

Haru finally caught his breath and sighed. "Kissing...it was like he was trying to drown me...I mean I could breathe through my nose, but that really wasn't enough for what was going on..." He said as his eyes glanced up into Rin's ruby orbs.

Rin kissed the swimmer's forehead. "You wanna sleep in my dorm?"

"What about my clothes?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I could get a dorm switch."

"That could take, at max, a week. I don't like seeing you like this..."

"He just doesn't know how to back off...or stop..."

"Did he hurt you?"

Haru felt a small surge of pain in his back from being slammed against the soda machine and groaned a little.

"He did..."

"I-I don't think it was intentional..." He said before rubbing his back and the back of his head.

Rin sighed and picked him up. "C'mon Haru. Let's go back to your room then."

Haru blushed. "B-but..." He stuttered in protest.

"No. Shush. I'll stay with you until things between you and Sousuke cool down."

"B-but he starts it!"

Rin sighed. "You have to go back to your dorm at some point..."

"I know, but I'm just making a point that nothing that happens between us is started by me..."

"I know..." Rin said as he kissed Haru's forehead. "Let's go back to your room. You look exhausted."

"Is that why I'm not allowed to walk?" Haru asked; an eyebrow raising as the question was asked.

"Yup." Rin said before walking to the locker room.

They got changed and Rin carried Haru to his room.

Haru unlocked the door; assuming that Sousuke was either not there or just locked the door out of habit.

Rin walked in after Haru opened the door for him.

"Ya know, I may look tired, but it's nowhere near dark yet."

"So? School doesn't start till three days from today."

Haru sighed in exhaustion and yawned.

"Get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'll be here when you wake up." He said with a loving smile.

Haru returned the smile; his looking more tired though. He got changed into what he had worn to bed and got into his bed.

Rin covered him. "Close your eyes and sleep." He whispered gently.

"Kay..." Haru whispered back before shutting his eyes.

The red-head sat in the windowsill and dozed off for about half an hour. He woke up hearing his name being called.

"Rin! Wake up!"

Rin's eyes twitched and slowly opened. "Not so loud..." he said as his vision cleared. "Sousuke...what do you want?"

"Get out."

"I told Haru I'd be here when he woke up."

"Yeah here's the thing...I don't care. Get out."

Haru's eyes twitched as he tossed and turned a little.

The shark-toothed teen walked past Sousuke and sat on Haru's bed. "Haru?" He said before shaking him. "Haru...wake up..." He said.

The raven-haired teen woke up after being shaken a couple times, hearing his name, and sat up fast with sweat beads on his forehead.

"Bad dream?"

Haru nodded.

"You want me to get something for ya?"

The swimmer shook his head this time; fully knowing what would happen if Rin left the room.

"Okay."

Sousuke looked over. "You gonna leave at some point Rin?"

"No, I'm not. I'm here to be with Haru, and just because you're taller, a little stronger than him doesn't mean that you're the boss of everyone in the room."

Haru had begun to get fed up with all the arguing he's been hearing lately and growled; just loud enough for them to hear.

Rin looked at Haru with a confused look.

"Stop fighting..." he said as he got out of bed and walked up to Sousuke; not even caring about the height difference between them. "You! You always make moves on me when I CLEARLY don't want to do anything like what you want to do! You're very forceful with me and it's annoying. You're never gentle with anything you do to me, and I absolutely hate it." He said; his sapphire orbs corrupted with darkness.

Sousuke gulped.

Rin was completely shocked.

"You always have to start something with either me or Rin, whether it be an argument with Rin or making unwanted moves on me." Haru continued. "And the one thing I don't understand about you the most is that you used to despise me, and all of the sudden when Rin is showing his true feelings to me you have to act all different and try to beat him in everything. You were best friends until you found out that he liked me a lot, and now look where that's gotten you." He said before sighed and leaving.

Sousuke's face was the meaning of shocked and was rendered speechless.

Rin went after Haru; not taking too long to catch up seen as how Haru hadn't gotten the chance to go far enough away from the room. "Haru!"

Haru stopped and turned around and saw Rin. _"And here I thought it was Sousuke...man was I DEAD wrong."_ He thought before getting pulled into the red-head's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 7 – Haru's New Attitude

Haru's face turned a little red as he had to look up slightly to meet with Rin's ruby orbs.

"Weren't you gonna talk at me too?" He teased with a smirk.

"N-no...Sousuke starts it..." He thought before he put his head against the red-headed teen's bare chest.

Rin rubbed the raven-haired swimmer's back. "Man you've been a mess ever since you got here..." He said with a sigh.

"I know...I'm sorry..." He mumbled into the shark-toothed teen's chest.

"Hey...that's nothing to be apologizing for..." he said as he pulled him away by the shoulders so he could look him in the eyes.

Haru looked up at Rin with lighted eyes and sighed before looking down a little. "I...I just don't know how to feel...I'm just so confused." He said as his eyes dulled.

Rin looked into the swimmer's deep blue pools. "How can I help?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Ok...uh...when you say that you're confused how do you feel on the inside?"

"I feel scared, angry, and a lot of other mixed emotions that I can't even pick out..."

Rin thought for a minute. "Did you wanna do something to take your mind off it?"

"Like what?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno. You can pick...it's your thoughts anyway..." He said with a smirk.

"Matsouka-sempai!"

Rin's head dropped. _"No. Not now...please not now...go away..."_ He thought before turning around to see his gray-haired roommate running over to him and Haru.

Nitori stopped in front of the two teens trying to catch his breath. "M-Matsouka...sempai...I have something...to tell you..."

"Catch your breath first Nitori, then talk."

"Right..." He said as he stood up strait. He caught his breath and smiled.

"Now...what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Captain wants to see you, Haruka-kun, Sousuke-sempai, and myself tomorrow at the pool. He said it was important."

"Really?" Rin said looking a little surprised.

Nitori nodded with excitement. "It's probably something really special."

Haru rolled his eyes vigilantly. _"Oh gimmie a break..."_ He thought before he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Something wrong Haruka-kun?"

"Huh? Oh uh...no...I'm fine..." He said before walking back to his dorm.

Rin looked confused. "Haru where're you going?"

"Getting my swim suit..." He said before walking into his room quickly; coming back out just as quick with his swim suit. He walked past both Rin and Nitori; his eyes darkened.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the raven-haired swimmer as he walked farther and farther away from him down the hall and navigated through the students moving into their rooms. _"What was that all about?"_ He asked himself.

"What's gotten into Haruka-kun?"

"Beats me, but I'm gonna go find out. Thanks for letting me know what you were told Nitori."

"Sure thing Matsouka-sempai..." He said as he watched Rin navigate through the students just as Haru did.

Haru got to the locker room and changed quickly. _"He's probably going to talk to us about performance...better safe than sorry..."_ He thought as he put his clothes and shoes in his locker. He walked back out of the locker room, put his swimming cap on, and put his goggles over his deep blue orbs.

"Haru wait!" Rin said as he entered the indoor pool area.

"What?"

"Why'd you leave so suddenly? Was it what Nitori said?"

"Yeah. The captain is probably going to talk to us about performance so I'm going to practice before tomorrow."

"Is that you left without saying a word?"

Haru looked down. "Y-yeah...s-sorry about that..." He said.

Rin smiled gently and lifted Haru's chin. "It's fine...as long as you don't do that again. I thought I did something wrong for a second."

"What would have done wrong?"

"I dunno..."

Haru laughed a little. "There you go being silly again...'

Rin smirked. "Yeah yeah whatever...I was going to ask you something anyways..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you want someone to practice with?"

"How?"

"Swimming to push you or maybe to time you perhaps?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Yeah sure." Haru said with a small smile.

"Great! I'll get changed. You can warm up if you want."

"Kay..." he said before Rin went into the locker room to change. He started stretching his muscles before diving into the water.

Rin came out to see Haru swimming free-style for a couple laps, switching to a back stroke for another couple laps, then switching again to the breast stroke for another couple laps, and lastly switching to the butterfly for his last couple warm-up laps. The shark-toothed boy looked surprised. _"I didn't know he could swim the other three strokes..."_ He thought.

Haru pulled himself out of the pool after seeing Rin.

"I never knew you could swim the other three strokes..."

"It was another thing I wanted to surprise you with..." He said with a small smile; a faint blush scattering across his facial features.

"Why do you wanna impress me so much all of the sudden?"

"It was when you started to swim at the Iwatobi pool that I started learning...I wanted to show you that I can swim more than just free..."

"When did you practice?"

"After everyone else left after practice was over."

Rin chuckled a little. "Typical you Haru." He said with a smirk.

"Are you gonna help me practice or what?" he said as he blushed more and looked away embarrassed.

Rin laughed. "Alright alright I'm sorry. I'll help you..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 8 - New Record! – The Captain's Offer

"Okay. So your current swimming record is 18 minutes and 35 seconds. Let's see if you can beat that." Rin said with a confident smile; showing his shark-like teeth.

Haru returned the confident smile and got into a starting position in the back-stroke position.

"Ready?!"

Haru got ready and pulled himself up so he could shoot backwards.

"GO!" Rin yelled.

Haru shot of the platform bars and darted down his lane.

Other swimmers quietly watched as Haru trained.

Haru turned; blasting of the wall and coming up on his back again.

"_He's really good...he may even be better than Captain Mikoshiba..."_ Rin thought as he watched the timer in his hand count up to 3 minutes. "Doing great so far Haru!" He said; a proud look in his eyes.

Haru turned again; only this time he came up doing the breast-stroke.

Seijuro quietly pushed through to see what was going on; only to see Haru training. _"What's going on here?"_ He thought as he watched Haru turn and come up half-way across the pool.

"6 minutes and 15 seconds so far Haru! You're doing great!" Rin yelled to his friend.

Haru pushed off the wall for his third lap. He came to the water's surface doing the butterfly; gliding through the water quickly.

Seijuro's eyes widened. _"I see what's going on now! He thinks that I need to talk to him about performance so he's practicing to show how good he really is!"_ He thought as a proud smirk curled onto his lips.

Haru turned and came up once again; continuing his butterfly stroke.

"9 minutes and 5 seconds!" Rin said; his confident smirk still plastered to his face.

Haru turned for his fourth lap; coming up in his best stroke – free style swimming.

There were some "wows" being whispered among the crowd of swimmers standing in front of the main entrance to the pool; including Captain Mikoshiba.

"10 minutes and 46 seconds!"

Haru sped up after turning for the last time.

Nitori made his way in silently along with Sousuke following him. "We got your text sir..." He whispered.

"Good...just wait until you see what this is all about." He said with a smirk.

Haru's hands slapped against the pool tile as he finished. He put his arms up on the tiles and caught his breath.

Rin had stopped the stop-watch as soon as he had heard Haru's hands slap against the wall of the pool and crouched in front of the raven-haired swimmer.

Haru looked up at the red-head as he still tried to catch his breath. "How'd...I do?" He asked; taking breaths in between.

"11 minutes and 13 seconds. You beat your old time." He said as he smiled warmly at his friend. He stood up strait and wrote down Haru's new time.

There was an eruption of cheers and whistles; startling both Rin and Haru.

Haru climbed out of the water and smiled as Rin put his arm around his neck. He scanned the group of swimmers and found the captain, Nitori, and...Sousuke?! "What's going on?" He said; looking confused yet shocked at the same time.

Seijuro walked up to him and Rin. "I had heard Rin talking to someone in here and I guess me and the other swimmers got a little curious as to what was going on. You're a very skilled swimmer Nanase. You blew my time right out of the water." He said; making a little joke with the last part of his sentence.

Haru smiled. "Thanks Captain..."

Seijuro returned the smile. "I tell you what you deserve to hear. Anyways...seen as how you, Rin, Nitori, and Sousuke are all here now...I might as well talk to you now. I'll tell you right now that it wasn't about performance..."

"_You've gotta be kidding me..."_ Haru thought as an exhausted look made its way onto his face.

"Sorry. I probably should've told Nitori to tell you that..." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I-it's ok..."

"So what did you wanna tell us?" Rin asked.

"Oh right. I wanted to offer you four something. Now I've never done this before so if you want to do this it'll be a first for all of us. I wanted to offer you four a chance to try a new type of swimming competition."

The four boys looked at each other.  
"What kind of competition is this?" Haru asked.

"It's a competition where our team is not only competing against other schools around the globe, our team will be attempting something with water that no team has ever thought of, until this year, in the history of swimming – beat laps."

"What are beat laps?" Rin asked.

"Good question. Beat laps have to do with a certain song or music type being played. We'd go to this competition with some students from our Alternative Music Club and they'd play a set of songs from a certain style of our choosing, we'd simply swim to a beat."

"What else happens?" Nitori asked.

"Swimmers line up on all four sides of the pool. Now mind you, this pool has specific lights for what side dives in first for safety precautions. Each side would dive in when their side light up; depending on the song or music style and do laps until another side dove in. When every swimmer was in the pool it would make a cross-stitching design with the wakes left by the swimmers. The design would then slowly change depending on what beat the swimmer hits the water."

"What do you mean by beat?" Sousuke asked.

"As each beat plays is when the swimmer's stroke is in-time with the song's beat and the beat tells the swimmer when to turn."

"So basically we have to turn even if we don't reach the wall?" Haru asked.

"Exactly. It all has to do with the style of the music or song the team swims to."

"And when each swimmer lines up, that also includes the other team members lining up on any side of the pool?" Nitori asked.

"Yes."

"And the song or music style decides the pace and the form of the stroke?" Rin asked.

"That's right."

"How does that work?"

"Simple – I would train you with the music style we'd use during the competition to be able to swim to the beat, perform the right stroke of your hand to the water at the right time, and make sure you stay in time with the song. We'll practice as a full swim team, including everyone, but I will be working with mostly you four."

"Why only us to choose?" Sousuke asked.

"You four are my top ranking swimmers with the best times in your strokes. Nitori, your breast-stroke alone was 4 minutes and 55 seconds. Sousuke, your back-stroke alone was 5 minutes and 32 seconds. Rin, your butterfly alone was 4 minutes and 22 seconds. Last but certainly not least, Haru, your free-style alone was 3 minutes and 44 seconds."

Each of the boys; after being told their times; smiled.

"So are you guys in or what?"

The four swimmers smiled and nodded. "Yes sir!" They said with confidence.

"Great! We'll get started at practice this Sunday."

They nodded.

"And don't forget that classes start in a couple days so don't get too caught up in school work that you forget to come to practice." He said with a smirk.

"Right..." They said before Rin and Haru walking into the locker room.

"So...nice to know you can't be beat huh Haru?"

Haru changed into his clothes, including his boxers; a small smile curled onto his lips. "Yeah...I guess..."

"You guess? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing it's just that...I'm not really used to not having the need to beat anyone..."

"Oh yeah...I almost forgot...your old school was only in the regionals last year because of you, but wouldn't you be used to being the best then?"

"No..." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Huh...well then...that's different. Did you just ignore it?"

"Pretty much." Haru said as he shut his locker door and walked out with his shark-toothed friend.

Nitori walked up next to Rin and walked with them. "Matsouka-sempai! Haruka-sempai! You two were really great! You're team work was very inspiring." He said with a grin.

Haru and Rin smiled. "Thanks."

Sousuke ran up beside Haru and nudged him. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered.

Haru sighed. "I guess so..." He whispered. "Rin."

Rin looked at Haru.

"I'll be back. I won't take too long I promise."

"Okay."

Sousuke smiled a little as he walked away with Haru.

"What?"

"I thought about what you said earlier...and I'm sorry for everything that's caused you trouble. I never realized how much you already had to deal with..." Sousuke said as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Haru eyes widened in shock. _"H-he apologized?"_ He thought before he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Well, Haru, do you accept my apology?"

Haru smiled a little. "Yeah. I forgive you."

Sousuke smiled back and hugged the raven-haired swimmer. "Thanks Nanase."

The teen smiled a little more and hugged back. _"That's the name I missed..."_ He thought as Sousuke let go and patted his back.

Nitori looked a little confused. "M-Matsouka-sempai?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something going on between Sousuke-sempai and Haruka-sempai?"

"Huh?! No. Haru and Sousuke are just, sorta, friends."

"Sorta friends? What do you mean by that?"

"They have their fights, but they still get along for the most part...see?"

"Huh?" Nitori said as he looked over. "Oh yeah. Okay I get it now."

"Good." _"Phew..."_ He thought as he watched Nitori leave for their dorm.

Haru walked back over to Rin.

"Hey I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you want to move into my dorm and Nitori can move in with Sousuke?"

"U-uh I dunno..."

"C'mon I have an idea."

"About me moving in with you or something else?"

"A little bit of both." The shark-toothed teen said with a smirk.

"Is another trick?"

"Nope." He said as he put his arm around his friend's shoulders and walked out of the pool room.

The two swimmers walked down the hall and into the main office.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes? What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"I'd like to switch rooms if I can."

"Who are you rooming with right now?"

"Sousuke Yamazaki ma'am."

"Are there any problems between you two?"

"It's an on and off kind of thing..."

"So who would you like to room with instead?"

"Rin Matsouka."

"Mr. Matsouka?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you room with?"

"Ai Nitori."

"And you're fine with having Nitori and Haru switch?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. I will let the housing office know, but please in the meantime let both your roommates know of the new rooming arrangements."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

"No problem boys." The secretary said before picking up a phone.

Haru and Rin went back to their dorm rooms.

"Hey uh...Sousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec please?"

"Yeah sure Nanase. What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well uh...promise you won't get mad or offended?"

"Sure. You're my friend and I respect your decisions."

"Okay. I was going to move in with Rin, not that I don't want to be in the same room with you it's just that...well how do I put this...?"

"Nanase, it's okay. I understand. We'll still see each other at practice and in class if we're lucky. I'm cool with that."

Haru breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you...I didn't really know how to word that so you saved me my breath."

"Sure thing Nanase. I'm gonna go down to the library for a while. You wanna come?"

"Nah I'm fine, but thanks for asking. You go on ahead."

"Okay. You know where to find me if you need anything." Sousuke said with a smile before grabbing a book and leaving.

Haru saw that the door wasn't all the way shut and want to go shut the door; only to be stopped by a certain red-head.

"Hey."

"Oh hey. Did you tell Nitori yet?"

"Yup."

"And how'd he take it?"

"He said it was okay as long I didn't totally ignore him when he tried to talk to me when classes start like I accidentally did last year..."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I'm actually surprised he took it so well...he's practically obsessed with you." Haru said as he let Rin in the room.

"Yeah I know I was shocked too, but ya know Nitori – always surprising ya somehow."

"What about Sousuke?"

"He took it the same way...only without the catch. He actually called me his friend...I was a little shocked by how much he changed his mind about me in so little as at minimum a week."

"Cool. So where'd he run off to anyways?"

"He went down to the library. He brought a book with him so I'm assuming he'll be there for at least an hour."

Rin smirked. "Oh so it's just you here alone, not counting me?"

"Y-yeah..."

Rin shut the door and back Haru into it. "Shall I teach you another lesson in expressing love?"

Haru gulped and nodded.

"You seem a bit nervous."

"Remember I'm not used to all of this and I don't know how to act so..."

"Right..." Rin said as he leaned into Haru; their lips melting together.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Free! I just wrote the fan fiction, and if you don't like the pairing then ****DON'T READ!**

**Also, if you don't like yaoi (Guy x Guy) then please, ****Save the comments for people who DO like this kind of story and read something else!**** If any of the characters seem a bit OC-ish then I'm sorry for that. Also...I know some of the characters may/ may not be in other/future seasons, but hey...why not keep them? (**_**Italics – thoughts**_**, "..." – speech, some **_**Italics**_** may be dreams if it comes to a situation where someone is sleeping, but other than that it's thoughts.) Please enjoy the story :) and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Chapter 9 – Lesson Two – Those Last Days before Classes

Haru's face turned a deep shade of red as he felt Rin's tongue run along his lower lip. He opened his mouth for the red-head to enter.

Rin ran his tongue along the edge of Haru's and coaxed him to kiss him back.

The raven-haired teen let a small moan escape his throat as he felt Rin's knee go between his legs.

The shark-toothed teen smirked and pulled away so that the two could catch their breath. He looked Haru in the eyes; seeing that his face was redder than a tomato. He laughed a little; despite this lack of breath.

"S-stop laughing..." Haru said; still breathing hard. He put his head back against the door and caught his breath.

"You tired Haru?"

"K-kinda, but mostly out of breath..."

Rin chuckled a little.

"It's your fault..."

"Yeah I know." He said with a smirk before he gave Haru a quick kiss and let him move away from the door; just in time for Sousuke to get back.

Haru lied on his bed and smoothed his hair back.

"Hey." Sousuke said as he shut the door. He saw Rin. "Oh hey Rin..."

"Hey there Sousuke."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just chatting..."

"Ok then."

There was a knocking at the door and Rin got the door.

"Excuse me...I apologize for the late hour, but I'm looking for Mr. Nanase and Mr. Matsouka." The woman said.

"I'm Matsouka what's up?"

"Is Mr. Nanase home?"

"Yeah he's over there..."

"Can you get him please? I need to see you two in the hallway for a moment."

"Ok." Rin said as he looked over at Haru. "Haru!"

Haru sat up. "What?"

"We're needed in the hallway."

"Ok." The raven-haired teen said as he got up and followed Rin out into the hallway.

Rin put his arm around his friend and looked at the woman. "So who are you?"

"Oh right. I'm from the housing office. I came to see you two about the switch between Haru and Nitori."

"Oh...ok." Both Rin and Haru said together.

"I have already spoke to Nitori about this and he is packing up right now as we speak. I came up to let you know that your switch has been approved and I wanted to advise you to start packing."

"Uh...ok. Thank you for letting me know." Haru said.

"No problem. Have a nice night boys." She said before leaving.

Haru looked at Rin before walking back into his room.

Rin followed him.

Sousuke looked at them. "What'd the lady want?"

"She was from the housing office."

"Oh? So your move was approved I'm guessing?"

"Yup."

"S-so...did you want help? With packing?"

"Sure...thanks..." Haru said with a small smile.

Rin, Sousuke, and Haru boxed up everything that was Haru's in that room and shut the boxes tight enough to move them.

There was a knocking at the door by the time they finished.

"I'll get it." Haru said as he walked over to the door. He opened it to see Nitori.

"Nanase-sempai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe you, Matsouka-sempai, and Yamazaki-sempai could help me move the boxes in here if you're ready to move?"

"Yeah sure Nitori." He said with a smile and looked back at Rin and Sousuke. "Hey!"

"What?" The two said.

"Nitori needs help moving boxes over here; let's go!"

"Ok." They said as they walked toward Haru.

Nitori smiled; a small unnoticeable blush spreading across his face. "Thanks Nanase-sempai."

"Sure..." He said as he, Rin, and Sousuke walked down the hall to Rin's room and helped Nitori get his stuff to Sousuke's room (I only say this because Nitori and Haru are switching).

The four boys carried the boxes down the hall and placed them against the wall. After they finished with Nitori's stuff they brought Haru's stuff to Rin's room.

Rin walked into his room with the last of Haru's stuff and put with the others. "Well...that's the last of them..."

"Thanks..."

"Sure thing Haru." The shark-toothed teen said with a smirk.

"What's with the smirk over there?" The raven-haired teen asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Oh...hehehe...nothing..." He said; his smirk still plastered to his lips.

The two boys unpacked Haru's stuff and put them where they belong.

Haru sat on Rin's bed and fell backwards.

"Tired over there?" Rin said with a small chuckle as he changed into his bed clothes.

"A little..." Haru said; sounding more tired than he said.

The shark-toothed teen pulled his muscle over his head and walked over to the bed and sat down next to where Haru was. "Are you going to be sleeping there or in your own bed?" He asked jokingly.

"I think I might sleep here..." Haru said jokingly back as he turned over toward him.

Rin smirked. "Now I can't tell if you're joking or not..." Rin said with a chuckle.

Haru looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you mean it." He said as his smirk curled a little more to be sly and mischievous.

"Ok you dumb perv...le'me change into my bed clothes first..." Haru joked as he got up and walked over to his dresser.

Rin laughed. "Fine..." He said as he flopped onto his back.

"Ok..." Haru started as he pulled a muscle shirt over his head.

Rin looked over at the raven-haired swimmer.

"You should move or I'm gonna lay on you." Haru said as he walked over to the red-haired teen.

"In that case I'll stay where I am." Rin said with a smirk.

Haru smirked and rolled his eyes. "Ok then...I warned you..." He said before laying in front of him.

"W-what?! Hey! You little tease!"

Haru shut his eyes with a smirk of his face.

"Oh whatever..." Rin said as he moved Haru so that his head was on his pillow and wrapped his arms around the swimmer's waist; burying his face into the boy's neck. He soon fell asleep after he covered him and Haru up.

Haru smiled a little more and turned over and put his head under Rin's head and put his arms around the shark-toothed teen.


	11. Chapter 11

I know that this story may seem incomplete, but as of right now I see this story as completed. If you wanna see a sequel then say something. Thanks for reading!

-SasukeUchiha2117


End file.
